


Laughter

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>020 Laughter (for lover100) and L is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

Chloe loved to see Tess laugh, it took a lot and she didn’t do it often but when she did it was beautiful. Her long red hair would fall back and her nose would crinkle. All the pretence of a serious business woman would be lost in a flow of giggles, like she was a little girl again. Chloe would smile fondly whenever she caught Tess laughing, maybe just a natural reflex to someone being happy or maybe some acknowledgement of her denied feelings for the woman. Either way, whether it be an endless stream of knock-knock jokes or tickling her relentlessly, Chloe aimed to one day cause that laugh.


End file.
